Lost Opportunity
by I.Magickal.Sheridan
Summary: "I can't see why I would be hesitant to talk to you Blair." Sarcasm dripped from her lips as she continued, "Hell I don't see how no one has shot you in the face yet,…"
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't we talk more?" the brunette seemed genuinely surprised to be talking to someone that had sat just two seats behind her all year, a surprisingly lucid and kindred spirit that she hadn't know existed before they had gotten new lab partners assigned to them in an effort to reduce the amount of talking in class.

"Because I want to get into MIT and not only are all of your moves watched by Gossip Girl but you do have a habit of fucking up peoples' lives, and considering that you put Serena on blast in front of representatives from every major school in America…" she met charcoal grey eyes full of sarcasm and exasperation, "I can't see why I would be hesitant to talk to _**you**_ Blair." Sarcasm dripped from her lips as she continued, "Hell I don't see how no one has shot you in the face yet, now can you please watch your elbows, that's sulfuric acid, which is highly corrosive and I personally like both my skin and muscle tissue as it is."

Completely taken aback she stopped and considered her lab partner's words more carefully all the while mentally recalling all she knew about Magdalena O'Shea which was admittedly little. She knew that her mother had been a famous violinist that had toured the world for years with multiple orchestras and solo, Lorelei Keith was still famous after all performing with New York Philharmonic, and had been in in the U.K. where she met Doyle O'Shea who ran some sort of shipping industry that was now worldwide. Doyle had a smart father who had invested in things like McDonalds, Apple, Sony, and stuff like that which insured their family's success. They'd married and had two children Magdalena and Faolan, a younger son that was in seventh or eighth grade. Both Magdalena and Faolan kept to themselves and a small group of friends that had nothing to do with the business of people like Blair and Serena for obvious reasons, something about morals regardless of how much money you have in your bank account or trust fund.

During eighth grade she had poked serious fun at Magdalena when she started dating Amber Locke but they were together to this day and Gossip Girl didn't make nasty comments about them like she used to instead focusing on the chaos that was Blair's life. The most notations that Gossip Girl ever made about them were on the website where they were at the top of "Longest Lasting Relationships" and "Sweetest Couple". Magdalena was an A student that put forth effort into what she did, worked with anyone who she was paired with, ran a study group, went on a date with Amber every Friday night, had something planned with her group of friends every Saturday, didn't drink, didn't show up at the teenage parties, only showed up at the fancier arrangements because it was expected of their family, inherited her father's flaming auburn hair, and avoided the drama that Blair Waldorf and people like Blair Waldorf seemed constant surrounded by.

"So, if we're lab partners tell me more about yourself." She was conscious of her elbow which **had** been hovering entirely too close to the beaker of highly volatile liquid then she had originally thought, she pushed if firmly up the lab bench where it would remain in sight but not be a possible hazard to them or anyone around them. "I mean because we are stuck together we might as well not be strangers."

"You have a point there." Her partner nodded, speaking softly, hands unbelievably steady as she eased the strip of magnesium into the test tube in the rack filled a little less than a fourth of the way with acid. "Well never call me Maggie, I swear I will punch you if I do I hate the nickname. It seems stereotypical to call a half Irish girl with red hair Maggie. I guess I'll start at the beginning; I was born in London, England on 18 February 1991. My family returned to America shortly after, my brother Faolon was born in Los Angeles, California four and a half years later. We moved to New York when I was eight and he was four, we've lived her ever since. My mother taught me to play violin when I was maybe six or seven and I've played ever since and even fill in with the Philharmonic every once in a while when someone is sick though I'm nowhere near first chair material."

That gave Blair pause, she hadn't know that about Magdalena which made sense because not only did she not pay attention but she also didn't really like symphonies very much but still at eighteen to be so talented-, "That's amazing."

"Thanks. As you know I started dating Amber in eighth grade, we still date, we still hang out with the people we've always hung out with. We don't go to the same events as you do unless it's something like a formal dinner or whatever because we're expected to, I tried that whole getting drunk thing and waking up and throwing up isn't my idea of a good time. That stereotype about the Irish is so not true." And Blair laughed.

Sitting on that little stool watching magnesium react with five different types of acids in Chem 2 with a brand new lab partner Blair Waldorf realized that she might've missed a great friend in Magdalena, who hated being called Maggie, and while they would never be close friends she could call Magdalena a friend. While they wouldn't go out and party together and she wouldn't ever call her crying at night here in Chemistry she had someone to talk to who could most likely give her sound advice.

In another life she would have looked on Serena with distaste and understanding and lived a healthier cleaner life with real friends hidden from the eyes of Gossip Girl.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

.Vivian

.Sheridan


End file.
